memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Commodore
Commodore was a rank, originally naval and later adopted by Starfleet. As a traditional grade, commodore was the most junior flag officer rank or the most senior line officer rank, of a naval organization, under an admiral rank (usually under rear admiral) but senior to a . Commodores commanded groups of ships, as opposed to captains commanding single ships or units. In comparison to other ranking systems, this rank was equivalent to the military brigadier or brigadier general, or the navy alternative Rear Admiral, Lower Half. They could also command starbases, such as Starbase Yorktown. ( ) The United Earth Starfleet used the rank of commodore in the 2140s and 2150s. ( ) The rank of commodore was used by Starfleet in the year 2364. Several commodores were issuing commands in mission orders to starship captains. These orders were read by Lieutenant Commander Data in the android's investigation into a suspected conspiracy among the higher members of Starfleet Command. ( ) In 2366, Geordi La Forge sarcastically referred to his Romulan captor, Centurion Bochra, as "commodore," to which Bochra eventually corrected La Forge as to his proper name and title. ( ) List of Starfleet commodores * Robert April * * Richard K. Berman (Starfleet Command, 2364) * Peter Bryce (Advanced Technologies Division, 2364) * Matt Decker ( ) * Anna Dixon (Starfleet Operational Support Division, 2364) * Enwright (Starbase 6) * Maxwell Forrest (Earth Starfleet, 2143) * Joshua Jae (Starfleet Mission Operations Division) * Bill Marafe (Starbase 55) * José I. Mendez (Starbase 11) * Oh (Chief of Starfleet Security, 2399) * (Yorktown) * Probert * Stocker (Starbase 10) * (Starbase 11) * Toki (Starfleet Advanced Technologies Division, 2364) * Travers (Cestus III outpost) * Bob Wesley ( ) Appendices Background information The first mention of the rank of commodore in occurred in the episode . Apart from its Original Series usage, a commodore is spoken of in radio traffic heard at the start of . A commodore "movie pin" is also seen in . The rank has appeared in ENT, being mentioned in and appearing on background characters in , , , and the / two-parter. The latter featured the only female commodore seen until Commodore Oh in . The first mention of the rank of commodore in occurred in the episode . La Forge calling Bochra "commodore" in was the only time that the rank was ever spoken of in dialogue in the series. The rank of commodore in Starfleet itself has not been seen or referenced in DS9 or VOY; it was listed in the rank guide used by Robert Blackman and the TNG wardrobe department.https://drexfiles.wordpress.com/2011/02/06/nuts-n-bolts/ In the US Navy, the rank of commodore has been phased out (although its use as a title remains for a senior captain who commands a group of ships), and the lowest flag officer rank is currently referred to as "rear admiral (lower half)". It is possible that by the time of the TNG-era, Starfleet has likewise replaced the rank of commodore with that of a "rear admiral-lower half", but that specific term has also never been seen or referenced onscreen. However, the rank of commodore is still in use in some capacity in 2399, as Commodore Oh is seen wearing a single flag officer pip on a gold uniform, one of the few operations division flag officers seen in the franchise. Apocrypha In numerous novels, including Before Dishonor, the rank of commodore is revealed to exist into the 24th century. In that novel, Captain Mackenzie Calhoun informs Captain Picard that since he was in command of a group of starships it would be proper for him to be referred to as Commodore Picard rather than Captain Picard. The rank also features prominently in the novel , where the rank of commodore is held by a future version of Data. Benjamin Sisko is referred to as a Commodore in Sacrifice of Angels by Charlie Reynolds. Several non-canon reference manuals, among them the Star Trek: The Next Generation Officer's Manual, describe a five collar pip commodore insignia in use during the 24th century. Such an insignia, however, has never appeared in an actual Star Trek production. This five pip collar insignia is also used in fandom sources as an insignia for fleet captain. Commodore is one of the ranks held by Federation admirals , Bullock, and Savar in the video game Star Trek: Conquest. In the alternate reality-set 2013 video game , Commodore is the commander of 's starbase. External link * bg:Комодор cs:Komodor de:Commodore es:Comodoro fr:Commodore ja:准将 nl:Commodore Category:Military ranks